The present invention relates generally to power transmission chains and more particularly is directed to vehicles having engine driven front wheel drive chains wherein load carrying capabilities, fatigue strength, and wear resistance are greatly increased, and which exhibit superior noise characteristics through special sprocket/chain engagement means.